To be with You
by ShadowOfTruth
Summary: Naraku has died, but there remains one incarnation, Determind to avenge her master's death. InuKag oneshot mild language


**Disclaimer: Noooo! I don't own ANYTHING!! there happy now?**

**To be with you  
**

Naraku sent more and more demons out to replace the ones that had failed, the group was winning what seemed like a epic battle of stregth and endurance. None of them were badly injured or hurt, except for Kirara, who had returned to her kitten form and taking cover from the battle by staying behind a couple of rocks. Sango was throwing her wepon, killing ten or more demons each time. Miroku was using his wind tunnel, as none of the poisin insects were around to protect thier master. Kagome and Inuyasha stood infront, fighting Naraku himself, Inuyasha was using the Kaze no Kizu, whislt Kagome was using her much-improved spiritual powers to purify him.

All seemed like it was going to plan, until a tentacle shot out at Kagome from behind, catching her off-gaurd and knocking her to the ground. She noticed that the miasma from the tentacle was draining her power, bit by bit. She had to save them all, even if the sacrifice was her own life. She would have to make that decision. Her, or everyone else. The question goes without saying really.

Closing her eyes, she wispered one last goodbye. Focusing her strength, she created a barrier around herself and Naraku. A barrier that cannot be broken, even by the Inuyasha himself. Taking her last breath, she opened her eyes suddenly, as a burst of power shot out. It filled the barrier, pufifying everything in it, containing the miko's power inside, yet it hurt to touch the wall of it.

Inuyasha hacked at the barrier, hoping that it would just break, though in vain. Sango looked sadly at his attempts, putting down her hiraikotsu, walking up behind him. Though the light was already dimming, he still didn't give up, trying to get past it, trying to scratch it, trying to do anything to it, but nothing happened. The light finally gave out, leaving nothing but Kagome in the middle, like a doll, she toppled over. Inuyasha ran up to catch her, holding her limp body in her hands.

Kagome looked up and smiled meekly at Inuyasha. She saw a tear in his eye, but then again, Inuyahsa didn't cry. Freeing her mind from such thoughts she opened her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it was something I had to to. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." looking to her friends, she smiled once more, "I'm glad I got to meet all of you, and now I may leave happy, knowing that my efforts weren't wasted." Inuyasha shook his head, then her shook Kagome,

"Dammit woman! Who do you think you are? Dying on me like that! Don't you dare! If you do... then I'll... I'll... I'll do something bad!!" He forced out, holding back his tears, and holding on to his pride. "Bitch! If you die on me now, I'll just leave you here!" He huffed. Kagome giggled at his behaviour, even at a time like this he can still use his foul language and threats. Even so, she could still tell he was sad.

"I'm sorry then, you can leave me here and let me spend my time in peace." She managed to say through coughs, but Inuyasha still didn't budge. He just looked at her with caring eyes and whispered, "I'll never leave you," With that, Kagome let go, her soul finally set free. She was glad.

* * *

The group set off, meloncholy because of their lost companion. They buried her by Kikyo's grave, but somehow, it just didn't seem right, saying goodbye.

* * *

In the dead of the night, a demon came out, vaugely resembling Urasue, but she looked a lot older and more professonal (somehow). Just like Urasue, she stole some of the graveyard soil and the corpse, and ran off into the night. She went across the midnight sky, covering her tracks as she went, making sure that no-one was to find out what she had done. The stars seemed to fade as ahe went past, the sky seemed darker in her trail, the moon hid behind the clouds. She sucked in the light, and released darkness, she ruled the midnight.

* * *

Once in her home, she perpared the body, she was going to use her to avenge her brother. She put down some mysterious herbs, spread out some gooey liquid. She was ready. To use such a dark night as a advantage, she opened a window on the roof. She let the darkness outrule the dim light of the candles. The dark was intense, it seemed like it was glowing, only the aura was cloudy.

The witch stood by the body, she chanted out some words, she watched the miricle happen, she saw her walk out of the dead. Kagome was alive. But her mind was clouded, she has no thought of her own. The only thing that resembled her was her face body and voice. She was just like Kikyo, except the job was done better, by the ruler of the midnight, she was complete.

* * *

Inuyasha stood by her grave, putting down some flowers, before anyone else came. He didn't want the others to think that he was soft, he didn't want them to know, how much he had cared for her. Looking at the spot where his love was laid, underground, he noticed something different. There was another scent in the air. A scent that was here, just a dew hours ago, probably when it was around midnight. He looked to see if anyone was around, seeing no-one, he dug a bit where he had buried her. To find nothing but more dirt. _Impossible!_ he thought, _the only person stupid enough to go around digging up graves ot dead mikos were Urase, but she was killed a long time ago. _Putting more thought into it, he decided to tell the others what he had found out.

Inuyasha ran to Kaede's hut, waking everybody up to tell them the news. Only they didn't belive him.

"You're probably just halucinating or something... Urasue died remember?" Sango put, very bluntly. "Besides what were you doing by the shrine anyway?" Inuyahsa turned away, looking very red, muttering something that resembled "None of your buisness,"

Walking outside, onto the hill where he used to watch the sunrise with Kagome, he shook his head. He was going to follow the scent. And _he_ was going to find Kagome.

* * *

He jumped from tree to tre, suddenly finding himself lost. But Inuyasha knew this forest front-to-back with his eyes closed. Yet for some reason he was lost. Growling, he sensed a persence behind him, cold, yet familliar.

Turning around he saw Kagome. Dressed in a fine green kimono, decocrated with cherry blossoms. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, tied with a delicate silk ribbon. The one thing that caught hie eye the most was the fact that her eyes no longer shone, they had lost their sparkle. They were plain. She held up a bow and pointed it at him.

It was like déjá-vu, like the time she was hyptonised by the dark priestess Tsubaki. But last time she was under a curse. This time, it seemes like her soul is gone.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome drew back an arrow, but instead of firing it, she started to sing;

_ How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading u down into my core  
Where it Bcomes so numb?  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home_

Inuyasha watched as she sturggled to keep the arrow on target, before firing. And missing completely. A black cloud of smoke appered behind her to reveal and old hag.  
"Urasue?!" Inuyasha asked, perplexed, at the person standing in front of him. The old woman let out a dark laugh.  
"Boy, how could you compare me to such a lowly excuse of a living _thing_?" She crackled again, "Yes she was one of my students, but, one of the more... how shall I put it... failed ones. She once brought back a powerful miko, Kikyo was her name, I thought she had redeemed herself, but only after two years, the clay collapsed, breaking. I thought it was pathetic."

_(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Kagome's singing got louder at this point, firing another arrow at a nearby tree.  
"I thought that you were a master archer, young Kagome." Commented old woman "I would have thought that you wouldn't have missed!" she continued, before facing Inuyasha. "You may wonder why I am here, why I have chisen this young lady to use." she paused for a breath, thinking for a moment, "I have gone through the trouble, so I can avenge my creator, as you commonly know as, Naraku." laughing maddly at this she looked upwards into the brightening sky. "Ooh dear, my, is it that late already? I will see you again, hanyou, and remember this name, Rakira!" Laughing once more, she lept into the air and started flying north.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
U can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Kagome followed, walking into the distance, further and further away. Though at this distance she was nowhere to be seen, she was still singing, singing a song from the heart. Inuyasha heard this song. Listening to her voice, the voice that only he could hear.

_(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Oh, only u r the life among the dead_

_speak sentences  
sing again  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Bring me to life_

_(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life....._

With that, the song finished. The melody ending, the voice dissapearing. He found himself alone, yet he knew one thing. He had to save her. The song was used as a plea, the lyrics were used to beg him to save her. One way to do it without Rakira finding out was by song. He smirked. _Smart Kagome, always thinking of clever plans, I guess that 'School' thing she goes to has some use afterall_. With that, he started to back-track where he came from in hopes of getting out of the forest.

* * *

It was sundown by the time Inuyasha got back to Kaede's hut. Who knew the wood could be so confusing? Miroku was the first one to see him and immediatly ran up, demaning to know where he had been all day. Inuyasha just mumbled and kept on walking. The others caught up with him and told him off for going somewhere without telling anyone. Soon they gave up, knowing how useless it is to pester him with questions. The only one that was hurt was Shippou, who got a rather large bruise on his head.

A puff of black smoke startled everyone. As it cleared, a person came out, crackling evily as she did.

"Rakira," Inuyasha growled, stepping in front of everyone as he did so. Another figure emerged from behind her, to revealing a cold and expressionless Kagome. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. A gasp was sounded from Shippou as Rakira crackled again.

"Of course my dear child, where would I be without my masterpeice?" She explained "I have come to avenge my master, Naraku. I am his first, and most powerful, incarnation." Pausing only for a minuite "I was originally born to bring that Kikyou back, yet I trained some other people to do that for me. Too bad they were all failures. Meanwhile I was away, perfecting my skills. They have paid off, when I brought back Kagome. How about we show them how powerful you are?" Nodding, Kagome notched an arrow. Releasing it, it became shrouded in a mysterious pink light, so bright that one had to turn away, purifying eveything in it's way. Including Rakira.

Screaming for on last time, the witch was turned to dust leaving nothing behind. The clouded expression left her face and colour returned to her face. Smiling once again she ran towards Inuyasha, happy that, she was alive. Rakira did a pretty good job too, seeing that she wasn't made of clay, but her own flesh and bones.

They hugged in a tight embrace, united once again.

"I missed you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear,

"I missed you too," By now Kagome had tears in her eyes, seeing them Inuyasha suddenly paniked, was it something he said? Or something he did? Seeing the worried expression on his face Kagome giggled, "Don't worry silly, I told you that we'd meet again." Smiling, she leaned up to peck him on the cheek, instantly turning him red. He opened him mouth to talk, only to be kissed by Kagome, but this time he didn't complain, he just pulled her closer, never letting her go again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the background, there was a certain monk and a demon exterminator looking at the couple, with undisturbed attention.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't be watching this..."

_**xX.O.w.a.r.**_

* * *

**A/N: so how'd you like it? I want to know what you thought about it, and you can tell be by....**

**REVIEWING!!!! yey! seriously, I don't mind constructive critisism  
**


End file.
